TeamMates 2: Titans, uh together?
by Nathan Perry
Summary: Roy goes to Titans Tower to visit Mia. He has a bit of trouble finding her.


So, Aussie Nightwriter (who has posted some great short fics in Nightwing over the last few days) reviewed TeamMates, a story of mine in the Nightwing folder, and suggested a sequel was in order. When the reaction to something you wrote is "More please", that's pretty high praise, but my initial reaction was, "Well, thanks, although it was just a silly oneshot, I don't really see where you get a sequel." About five minutes later I had the idea for this. I guess what I'm getting at is: It's all Aussie Nightwriter's fault. Blame her.

If you haven't read the first TeamMates story, this will make a lot more sense if you read that one first. It can be found in the Nightwing folder.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and as I said, it's all Aussie Nightwriter's fault.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Voiceprint confirmed, Roy Harper," the synthesized female voice said into the Pequod's radio. "Proceed to landing pad two. Welcome to Titans Tower." Roy shook his hand and chuckled. It was obviously an automated response, but someone had programmed it to speak in Kory's voice. More specifically, it sounded like Kory's voice when she would ask Dick if he wanted to drop by her apartment later. If he had to guess, Roy would say someone green programmed it, but Gar was hardly the only possible culprit.

It was especially sneaky in that on those occasions Kory might visit the tower, she'd likely fly in by herself rather than in someone else's craft, and there'd be no reason at all for her to take the mini-sub hidden under that pier in San Francisco. As the original Titans' prankster, Roy could appreciate a hoke that everyone would be able to enjoy, and that wouldn't get you thrashed by the target.

He set the Pequod down in the middle of the aforementioned landing pad on the small island in San Francisco Bay, and made his way up the walkway towards the tower. It was Mia's first weekend as a Titan, and Roy wanted to drop by and wish her the best. He'd made sure she got the arrows he'd left behind, but he wanted to replace the magnesium flare arrows, almost certainly past their use-by date.

He heard a panting behind him. "Gar," Roy said, "Any part of you that touches my leg, you're not getting back." He turned and saw Beast Boy finishing his transformation to his human form.

His green-skinned former teammate laughed and said, "Don't worry Roy, the red hair's nice and all, but you're not really my type."

"I'm everybody's type," Roy said jokingly. "Do you know where Speedy is?"

"Yep," Gar said.

Roy waited for more. When it was apparent that more was not forthcoming, Roy scowled. "And can you tell me where Speedy is right now?" he asked. Gar Logan grinned and pointed back at him. "The other Speedy?" Roy asked, irritated, "Shorter, blonde. Probably would be your type, but if I found out she is your type, I will kill you?"

"Oh," he said. "Her."

"Yes, her. Tell me where she is."

"I dunno. Maybe ask Robin?"

"You're a big help Gar," Roy said, starting to turn away. Before he did, he stopped. "Wait, why ask Robin?"

"Because the way I remember it, Robin always used to know what Speedy was up to."

Roy reached for him, but not quickly enough. Gar had already turned himself into a green falcon and was high-tail-feathering it out of there. Roy very briefly considered trying to shoot him down. He grumbled as he went in the front door, into the empty foyer. Roy went upstairs, heading to the living quarters and knocked on her door. No answer. Roy shrugged and starting looking around. Searching the ground floor, he found Superboy and Wonder Girl in the pool, having, of all things, a splash fight. Roy chuckled and walked into the pool room. "Hey kids, I-"

He was interrupted when Conner used his telekinesis to launch a massive wave of water at Cassie. It hit her full on, but the wave crested over her, and the splashing surf washed past her, soaking Roy up to the waist and almost knocking him on his rear. "Uh..." Conner said sheepshly, "Hey Arsenal." Roy glared at him before looking down at his now dripping pants. "Um, sorry..." Roy just kept glaring at the young man as he futilely attempted to dry himself off. "So..." Conner said, uncomfortably, "what's up?"

Roy counted silently until he decided he had simmered long enough and said, "I'm looking for Speedy. Do either of you know where she is?"

Both Cassie and Conner both shook their heads no. Conner suggested, "Maybe ask Robin?"

Roy frowned, "Why ask Robin?"

Conner shrugged, floating up a foot above the water and out of the pool until he stood ont he deck. "I dunno. He always seems to know everything." Roy's frown deepened. He remembered feeling that way about Dick when they were in the Titans. "Don't you feel like that about Nightwing?" Superboy asked.

'Yes' Roy thought. "No," he grumbled, turned and heading out of the pool area, trying to ignore the stifled giggles her heard coming from behind him. Heading back into the foyer, Kid Flash suddenly appared in front of him.

"HeyRoyWhatareyoudoinghere?" Bart Allen said, then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he added, "I slip back into Impulse-speak sometimes. What's up?" He glanced at Roy's soaked pants and asked, "Uh, did you have an acc-"

"Pool," Roy interrupted curtly. "Superboy. Wonder Girl."

"Splash-fight?" Bart asked. Roy nodded. "Been there. So what's up?" he asked again.

"I was looking for Speedy."

"Oh. Check with Robin."

Roy felt heat climbing up his neck, and he was sure his face was turning red, but he managed to keep his voice calm as he said, "Because Robin knows everything?"

"Seems like it," Bart agreed. "Wasting it like that with Nightwing?" Before Roy could answer, Bart continued, "But no, I saw them together before."

"Thank you," Roy managed to say, heading into the elevator and taking it back up to the living quarters. He squelched his way down the corridor, towards the door with the "R" logo, and knocked on the door. He heard muffled voices, but no answer. He knocked harder. A peculiar sense of deja vu came over him.

There was a high-pitched giggle come from inside. "Just a minute!" Robin's voice called. Roy put his ear up to the door. There was some sort of rustling sound, followed by another giggle and shushing noises. Roy took a step back and the door slid open. Robin was wearing his pants and his mask. The top half of his costume and his cape were laying in crumpled heaps on the floor. Two different parts of the floor. Mia was fully dressed, but was evidently just pulling her hooded cape on. Her blonde hair was in disarray, and her forehead (as well as Robin's) were covered with a light sheen of perspiration.

Roy grinned at them and said, "Lemme guess, Aikido?" He wasn't falling for this one aga-

"No Roy," Mia said, a small smile on her face. She slipped her arm around Robin's shoulders and said, "we were just having sex."

Roy's grin slipped. He blinked. He stared at Mia for several seconds, then looked at Robin. The Boy Wonder just looked back, the corner of his mask rising, indicating that the kid was raising his eyebrow. "Uh," Roy said, dumbfounded. "I'm...I'm gonna go now." Roy turned around and walked back down the hall.

After the door slid shut, Tim and Mia glanced at each other. "Nightwing was right," Tim said as Mia let go of his shoulders and he grabbed his just-discarded shirt off the floor, "He is fun to screw with." Mia grinned and nodded in agreement.


End file.
